Nightmare in Vegas
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Crossover to The Hangover with Drew, Sheamus & More.  Kay,Em, Mitchie & Belle are in Vegas to celebrate a Bachelorette Party for Belle. Things gone wrong when the bride is missing and the girls woke up with no memory of lastnight!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers, this is my Latest Fanfic and its a Crossover from the Movie The Hangover since I'm such a huge fan of that movie.**

**I didn't own anybody, all WWE/TNA Superstars/Wrestlers belongs to the WWE & TNA Respectively.**

**I own my OC Kayley "Kay" Hudson**

**RKORyder owns her OC Emily "Em" Turner**

**Luneara Eclipse owns the OC Michelle "Mitchie" McCarter**

**Blairx6661 owns the OC Belle Sullivan (The Bride)**

**I dedicate these to RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse & Blairx6661 For being such awesome sisters to me and please go and read their stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kayley-Anne "Kay" Hudson POV]<strong>

I was marking the test papers when I heard a voice calling me. "Miss Hudson, Andy took my ribbon." I looked up from the papers to see Brianna frowning at me.

I put on my best smile and asked her, "Where is he?." She turned and pointed to Andy standing by the corridor, playing with her pink ribbon. I held her hand and we walked towards Andy.

"Hey Andy, why did you take Brianna's ribbon? You know that's her favorite ribbon right?" I reprimanded him. He turned to me and rolled his eyes. Wow, this is too much, an 8-yr-old rolling eyes at me! Gosh these kids are driving me crazy!

"Andy give that ribbon back to Bri now..!" I ordered. "No..!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes out in frustration. "Alright if you won't give it back then I might just gave Mr Jacobs a visit!" Once I said Mr Jacob's name, Andy just freezes and quickly handed the ribbon back to Brianna. Before he walked off, he mouthed a "sorry" to Bri and left the school compound.

I breathe a sigh of relief, saying Mr Jacobs always works since he's our School Principal and all the kids in school feared him.

Brianna was happy to get her ribbon back, "Thanks Ms Hudson" she flashed her megawatt smile at me.

"No problem Bri, next time, better keep it properly." I told her and she nods her head before saying goodbye to me as she headed into her school bus. I waved back at her and walked back into the classroom.

I sighed deeply, sometimes I can't believed why I'm stuck with this dead-beat job! I used to be carefree and loves to traveled the world.

Stephen my boyfriend of 3 years is ready for kids, but I kept telling him that I'm not ready to have one yet. After being a 3rd grade teacher for 4 years, I've had enough with kids and they are driving me nuts!

I sighed again and got back to the papers, when my phone bearing Katy Perry's E.T rang, I checked and smiled, for it was one of my best friend Emily...

"Hey chica.." I answered.

"Hey girl, what's up..?" she asked.

"Tired... I've just had an obnoxious little kid rolling his eyes at me." I grumbled.

She giggled, "What? Really? Kids nowadays are a piece of work..!" she replied.

"Yep I agree, hey anyways have you received Belle's invitation yet?" I asked her.

"Yes I have, got it in my mail box last night. I'm so excited for it." she added.

"Yeah me too, so how's the Vet Clinic doing Em?"

"Yeah its been good, its just that...sometimes I felt like I needed a break." she sighed.

"I know, me too. So Em why don't you, me, Mitchie and Belle meet up for coffee tomorrow? What do you say?"

"Sounds excellent, I'll let Mitchie and Belle know. Can't wait to meet you girls..." she gushed and i just chuckled.

After she hung up, I beamed happily, since I always count on Em, Mitchie & Belle to make me feel better. The 4 of us have been the best of friends for 15 years.

* * *

><p><strong>[Emily "Em" Turner POV]<strong>

I was researching an article about the Red Panda aka Shining Cat, that are natives of the Eastern Himalayas when there's a knock on my door. "Come in" I said, not looking up from my desktop.

"Dr Em, there's a kid with a sick cat." My Assistant Janice Hooper told me. I'm a Vet since I'm fascinated with animals ever since I was 7 and I've run these Veterinarian Clinic for 5 years.

I sighed and looking up from my desktop, I asked Janice to called the kid in. Janice went back to the front reception and brought in a kid of about 8 yrs old. He's holding a white cat and I motioned for him to sit down on the chair in front of me.

As he went to sit, he placed the cat on my desk and I picked it up to checked on it. "Dr Emily, I'm Calvin and this is Cosmo." He gestured to his pet.

"It has been two days since Cosmo refused to eat and he keeps vomiting. What's wrong with him?" he asks looking puzzled as his eyes darted to his beloved pet and back at me.

"Well Calvin it looks like Cosmo here has eaten something that is not agreeable with its stomach and that's why it vomits, but don't worry just fed it white rice and small meat of skinless chicken so that it won't upset the stomach, and to prevent his vomiting from reoccurring, you have to feed him small amounts of chicken and rice every four hours. I will also be administering bismuth subsalicylate and you just have to give him 1 tsp. of the oral medication for every 10 pounds of its body weight alright." I finished with a smile as I handed Cosmo back to him. Calvin nods his head and after taking the cat from my hand he grinned at me, "Thanks Dr. Emily." he exclaims happily as he walked out of my room holding Cosmo gingerly in his arm.

I love these job but sometimes it tends to get a tad demanding, and it took a lot for me to became a Veterinarian apart from spending 4 years in a Veterinary School, I've also obtain a BA on Social Sciences and Humanities study. All these contributed to my achievements as a successful Vet. But I seriously needed a much needed break from all of this since all these has been wearing me out.

Janice knocked on my door and came into my office again, "Umm Dr Em, Dolph is here." she bits her lower lip while waiting for a reply from me. I just rolled my eyes and asked her to bring Dolph in.

Dolph is my boyfriend of 3 years, even though he kept breaking my heart, I'm still in love with him. Dolph walks in and gave me a hug. "Hey babe, what time does your work ends today?" he asks as he sat comfortably on my couch. I looked at my watch, "I'll be done in like 10mins." I replied while typing on a diagnosis of a ferret that is being brought in today. I finally finished and looking up at him, I grabbed my bag and the both of us left the clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>[Michelle "Mitchie" McCarter POV]<strong>

"Well Mrs Courtney your teeth is healthy, there's no plaque or gingivitis build-up. I must say that you do have an excellent oral care routine Mam'." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Awww thanks Dr Mitchie, you are too sweet." she replied with a smile.

"But it's true, you do have a fine set of teeth." I added while she got up of the dentist's chair. As I led her to the front reception, I asked her about her family.

"So Mrs Courtney, is Joanne back from the UK yet?" I asks regarding her granddaughter. "Oh not yet, she will probably be back before the end of this year. I'm really proud that she has made it to the Cambridge University." she told me as she beams with pride. I pat her shoulder gently and while she's up at the front counter, I excused myself to go back to my office.

I sat on my recliner and glanced at a picture of Kay, Em, Belle and myself standing together at Gold Rock Beach located at Lucayan National Park in The Bahamas. We used to travel the world when we had just graduated. Those were fun times, we went canoeing, para sailing, hiking and many other fun stuffs that we girls loved to do, but now we are riddled with jobs and other commitments. We used to do lots of crazy things while we are all fresh graduates, reminiscing about our crazy adventures and escapades brings a smile to my face.

I'm logical and the decent one in the group, Belle is understanding and is such a sweetheart, Kay is feisty and impish while Em is mischievous and a risk-taker, all these different personalities made us grew closer to each other.

I sighed, nowadays my job is consuming me, I've obtained a Doctorate in Dentistry and a BA in Biology, which took me about 7 years. I badly wanted a short break from all of this.

I rummaged through my bag and took out my cellphone, it seems that I have 2 missed calls and a text message, I checked on the message and its from Emily:

_"Hey Mitchie, let's meet tomorrow night. It will be you, me, Kay and Belle. We will have dinner together just the 4 of us."_

_"So what do you say..?"_

_Love, from Em XOXO._

I broke into a smile after reading it. Tomorrow night is gonna be fun. I texted a _"yes, I would be there"_ back to Em, and close up for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>[Belle Sullivan POV]<strong>

I was on my laptop checking on my emails and once I'm done, I closed the Hotmail window, revealing a picture that I've set as a background on my desktop.

It's a picture taken of Me, Kay, Em & Mitchie linking arms together and smiling happily to the camera while we were in the Musket Cove Island Resort in the Fiji Islands, we had so much fun while we're there and I can still remember how blue the water on the resort were. Sadly that was 3 years ago and I really missed going on vacations with them.

I sighed. After this week, I will be married and it will be harder for me and the girls to have fun just like the old times. After working for 4 years as a Supervisor in a Marketing Firm in LA, I've called it quits ever since Drew proposed to me.

I snapped out of my daze when mum came into the room.

"Belle honey aren't you supposed to be in bed, surely you don't wanna have any eyebags on your wedding day right?" Mum frowns at me.

"But I can't get to sleep." I replied as she went to sit beside me on the bed, she saw the picture of us in the Fiji Islands and beamed, "Nice this is when you girls were in Fiji right?" she asked.

I nod my head and giggled, "Yeah, it was one of the best trips we ever had mum, and that was before I met Drew."

Mum smiles, "Yeah I remember that, you had so much fun over there but don't think that everything is over, once you were married." Mum reminded me as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head in approval at mum and when my phone rang to the tone of U2 Elevation, I quickly grabbed and answered it as mum excused herself from my room.

"Hey Belle, its Em here. I'm really sorry to call this late."

"Hi dear, nah its okay. I couldn't get to sleep anyways."

"Why what's wrong are you feeling the wedding jitters or something sis?" she asked me out of concern.

I giggled, "Yeah, I think you can say that Em."

"Alright by the way sis, Kay wanted to have a meet-up with you, me and Mitchie tomorrow night at that Spanish Restaurant that we went to about 2 months ago." she asked.

"Sure Em, that would be fun and I really need to get out more instead of cooping myself at home." I chuckled.

"Sweet. So we'll see ya tomorrow at 6.30PM alright sis. Good Night to you."

"Alright see you Em and Good Night to you too."

Once we hung up, I shut off my laptop and went to bed dreaming about my perfect wedding with Drew...

* * *

><p><strong>[Kayley "Kay" POV]<strong>

**[Dinner with the Girls]**

I was sitting and waiting for the girls outside the Spanish Restaurant called,_"Absolutamente Delicioso"_ which translates as Absolutely Delicious.

I was wearing my Grey Liquid Metal Halter Top with Black Skinny Jeans, and when some hot blonde guy tried to make a pass at me, I took off my shades and flashed him a smile.

I loved the attention that I get from men, but I'll be in trouble if Stephen ever finds out that I'm such a flirt!

I was texting mum on my I-phone to let her know that I'll be late tonight, I looked up for a brief moment and saw Em walking towards me, "Oh here's the lovely animal doctor" I giggled as she gave me a hug.

She took a seat next to me and asks, "So how long have you been waiting here?"

"Ummm about 20 minutes or so." I chuckled as she reminded me about the gifts that we'll be giving out to Blair later on.

I nod my head. "Yeah don't worry. I got it right here with me." I gestured to the package that I've placed next to my seat.

She smiled, "I've brought the gift with me too and I've reminded Mitchie before I left the house."

"Good Job girl" I added with a smile.

A few minutes later, Mitchie and Belle finally arrived together. We stood up and hugged each of them before the 4 of us entered the restaurant to order our foods.

As all of us settled down in our seats and while waiting for our foods to arrived, we engaged in a conversation about Belle's wedding.

Belle kept blushing when we told her that she'll be the prettiest bride around, "Awwww girls, the best thing is when I elected the 3 of you to be my beautiful bridesmaids at my wedding. Seriously having all of you there is gonna be frickin' awesome since the 3 of you are the best of friends I've ever had." she added with a smile.

We were so touched by her words. "That is so nice Belle, and we all love you girl, and trust me we'll make the best bridesmaid ever." I chuckled as both Em and Mitchie nods their head in approval.

Em was the next one to speak, "Belle we have a surprise for you." Belle eyes widened. "What is it?" She asks excitedly. Em then passed her the gift, Belle took it and squealed in delight when she opens it to find the latest Nikon CoolPix Purple Digital Camera. "Wow thanks Em, this would be handy for our honeymoon." she winks at her.

"Now is my turn Belle" I grabbed the package next to my seat and passed it to her, she opens it and squealed even louder this time to find a Hayden Genuine Swarovski Tiara made of crystals and rhinestones.

"Wow you got me a Swarovski Tiara! Its so beautiful Kay, This must have cost you a lot, and thanks a lot sis. I'm really gonna wear this at my Wedding." she beamed happily."Oh don't worry about it Belle, now you will be the prettiest bride ever!" I added with a smile.

Last is Mitchie with her gift, she took out an envelope from her purse and handed it to Belle. Once Belle opens it, she gasps, "Oh Gosh, Mitchie! You got me and Drew 2 plane tickets to Paris! This must have cost a bomb right?" she asks out of concern. "Don't worry about it, the honeymoon is already fixed and by the way you've always wanted to go there right? Its the least I can do." she smiled.

Belle suddenly stood up and gave all of us a group hug, "You girls are truly the best of friends I've ever had."

As we all settled back into our chairs, Em signaled me to tell Belle about our last surprise. I grinned at her and turned to face Belle.

"That's not all Belle, I've also made reservations for the 4 of us to stay for 3 days at the awesome Ceasar's Palace at Las Vegas starting of tomorrow. It will be our Bachelorette Party for you. Don't worry we'll get back a day before the wedding. So what do you think Belle?" I finished as Belle gasped loudly, "WOW, you shouldn't have, and yeah of course I would say yes. But this is too much Kay, let me pay for at least half of it, since a night at Ceasar's Palace can cost a few thousand dollars." She offered.

Mitchie shook her head and added, "No don't worry about it, the three of us are the ones who will be paying for it. You are the bride Belle and its our wedding gift for you. Since we know that you have been having the wedding jitters and all. So this Bachelorette Party will helped you to unwind and relaxed before the big day." she exclaims with a big smile.

Blair grinned, "Thanks you my lovely sisters, luckily I've prepared all the things that needed to be done for the wedding, and I've even ordered the wedding dress that Drew helped me to choose, and I do agree with Mitchie that these trip would really helped me to relax and not too stressed out on the Wedding. Thanks girls for being so caring and thoughtful." She added.

"No Problem and its Awesome too, since I needed a big break from teaching third graders." I grinned as Mitch added, "For me there'll be no patients with teeth problems for a few days." she giggled.

Em chuckled before adding, "Yeah it's going to be a nice holiday for me and away from being a Vet and once we sets foot in Vegas, its gonna be Party Time, so Belle we're definitely gonna live it up like no other for your Bachelorette Party!" she exclaims loudly as a bunched of Spanish people from the other table across from us, turned their heads to in our direction.

We all burst out laughing, "Yes that's right, Em is the Party Animal around here." I teased as Em punched my arm playfully.

"So girls, we'll be leaving at noon tomorrow." Em reminded us as we all nod our heads, and a few moments later our dinner is served. We ate and chatted happily. Once we've finished our dinner, we hang around for a little while more before going back home.

I'm so glad that we've planned this for Belle's Bachelorette Party, cause I know that our trip to Vegas will be an AWESOME one...!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it, my Lovely Readers?<strong>

**What do you think will happen to the girls in Vegas?**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chap 2: Vegas Here We Come

**Hello my lovely readers, this is my Latest Fanfic and its a Crossover from the Movie The Hangover since I'm such a huge fan of that movie.**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I didn't own anybody, all WWETNA Wrestlers belongs to the WWE & TNA Respectively.**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I own my OC Kayley "Kay" Hudson<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>RKORyder owns her OC Emily "Em" Turner<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Luneara Eclipse owns the OC Michelle "Mitchie" McCarter<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Blairx6661 owns the OC Belle Sullivan (The Bride)<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I Dedicate these to RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse &amp; Blairx6661 For being such awesome sisters to me and please go and read their stories.<strong>

**So sorry for the long delay...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kayley "Kay" POV]<strong>

I got home late and saw mum on the sofa watching some soap operas on the telly. Mum is a huge fan of soap operas and romance movies and she always expects me to watched it with her.

She saw me came into the living room and called me over to the couch. I had no choice but to walked over to her.

"Honey come and sit down and watched this episode of Melrose Place with me." I sat next to her and watched the drama for a little while before telling her of our planned trip to Vegas.

"Really honey? That's great, are you bringing Stephen along?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course not mum, it'll just be me and the girls. We're having a Bachelorette Party, so you know the drill no men are allowed." I added.

"I still think that it's better for you to bring Stephen along. Who knows what might happened when you girls were there! It's Sin City honey, and to tell you the truth when I was your age, me and my girls we used to go to the Las Vegas Strip and by the time we're done, we found out that we're $15,000 in debt. So I've to called your grandfather to helped me out, and boy was he pissed with me." She chuckled.

"But mum we're just gonna have fun and party that's all, by the way I'm gonna bring my credit card and cash so rest easy, mum." I assured her when she cuts me off again.

"But isn't it romantic to bring Stephen with you? By the way when are the two of you gonna get married?" Mum asked and I cringed everytime I hear that.

"Argh mum not again! I told you I'm not ready yet." I added flatly.

"Then when will you be ready sweetie? Stephen is a keeper, he has class, well-mannered and just so sexy! I wished that he's born during my time, so that I'll get to met him before I met your dad" Mum gushed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. _Just great, now mum is fantasizing about my boyfriend!_

"Mum stop flirting with Stephen will you!" I demanded.

"Excuse me, young lady! Who says I'm trying to flirt with him! I'm just stating a point, you need to be married to him soon, Kay. What I said is true, Stephen is a perfect Irish man!" she added hastily.

"Alright can we stop talking about this and I'll tell you when I'm ready to marry him okay mom! Tomorrow morning, we'll be leaving for 3 days to Vegas and we'll be back a day before Belle's wedding." I reminded her.

Mum nods her head, "Alright honey, take care okay. All of you ladies should looked after yourselves there. I'll asked Stephen to come over tomorrow before you leave." she told me.

"Thanks mum." I hugged her.

"Another thing Kay, you better not be flirting with other guys over there alright. Me and your dad won't take things lying down if you broke Stephen's heart and you do know how proud your dad is of Stephen." Mum added.

I raised my hands up in defense, "Okay yes mom, don't worry I won't even look at other guys." I assured her and of course I'm lying. After I kissed mum on the cheek, I went up to my room and headed for the showers. After my bath, I went straight to bed since tomorrow will be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>[Emily "Em" POV]<strong>

I walked into the house to find Dolph waiting for me in the living room.

"Why are you not in bed Dolph?" I asked.

He came straight at me and pulled me into his arms, I just blushed everytime he does that.

"Where were you the whole night babe, I really missed you." He added as he leans in to kissed me. Dolph always has these ability to make me go weak in the knees.

It's a weakness of mine, I know that Kay doesn't trust him and she always asks me to be aware of him, but how can I? When I have fall madly and deeply in love with him.

I sat with him on the dining table and told him about our trip to Vegas.

"Honey, Tomorrow morning I'm leaving for Vegas with Kay, Mitchie and Belle for 3 days, we're holding a Bachelorette Party for Belle, and we'll be back a day before her wedding." I finished as Dolph pauses.

"Wow, 3 days in Vegas! Fine, but you need to call me every hour okay, babe." he added looking tensed.

"Alright baby, I will call you." I assured him as he continued, "Don't be flirting with other boys over there too" He added and I nodded.

Dolph tends to get possessive and he's a control freak too, but I still loved him for the way he is. I kissed him again before going up to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Michelle "Mitchie" POV]<strong>

Once I've arrived home, I headed straight to the showers, and after I'm done, I stepped out of the bathroom, humming the tune of Katy Perry's Waking Up In Vegas. I'm so thrilled for our trip. I began packing all my stuffs for Vegas and sighed when my eyes darted to a photo of my ex-boyfriend Chris Sabin, after 4 years, we've decided to part ways. He does loved me, it's just that he's thinking that I probably loved my job more than him.

But its not true, it breaks my heart to be separated from him and maybe we're just not meant to be together. After my failed relationship with him, I've decided not to date other guys for a long while.

I sighed again and after packing my stuff for Vegas, I decided crash...

* * *

><p><strong>[Belle Sullivan POV]<strong>

Once I reached home, I told mum about the trip to Vegas and she asked me to informed Drew about it. I quickly went up to my room and gave Drew a call, he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey babe." he answered.

"Drew, I'm leaving for Vegas tomorrow with the girls and we'll be back a day before the wedding." I told him.

"Oh that's great and you surely needed a break before our big day Belle. I'll be coming tomorrow morning to see you off, babe."

"Alright Drew, I'm going to bed now. I love you, Drew."

"Me too honey, I love you and good night." Drew replied.

After that conversation, I headed for the showers and went straight to bed, guess l'll be packing my bag for the trip earlier on in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Morning]<strong>

**[Kayley POV]**

After I showered, I changed into a blue Sky 'Jordyn' Chain Strap Halter Top with blue skinny jeans and a pair of my blue Louboutin Alti-Pumps and after checking my luggage, I went out of my room and got down the stairs to the living room to see Stephen sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"There is my beautiful lass." He came towards me and picked me up in a bear hug. He's such a huge man and I almost suffocated in his vice-like grip!

After a while he placed me down and wrapped his arms around my waist to pulled me closer towards him.

"So your mammy tells me that you lasses are going to Vegas for 3 nights?" he asked while giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah that's right Sheamus." I added. His real name is Stephen but I loved to call him Sheamus.

"But I'm gonna miss you so much." He frowned while still not letting go of his grip on me.

"Aww come on, we'll just be there for 3 days baby. It'll be over soon." I assured him.

"Alright Alright, but don't be flirting with other fellas over there alright." he said.

I chuckled, "Okay, don't worry I won't be flirting honey." Of course I'm reminded me.

He pulled me into a kiss, and at that same moment, mum came down the stairs and saw us. I quickly pulled away from the kiss while mum just grinned from ear to ear.

"Mum do you have to stand there and watched us all the time?" I hollered, I didn't liked it when mum's snooping around.

She raises her hands up in defense, "Just pretend I'm not here alright, continue on with what you kids were doing before." she smirks and went back to the kitchen.

"Lass, I hope you had fun out there and do call me from time to time." he said.

"Alright, and how's work?" I asked.

"It's been good." he added while pulling me into a hug again.

"Sheamy will you let me go?" I added.

"I don't want to, I really wanna get married and have kids with ya, Kayley." he says and I just frowned.

I don't like to be so committed in a relationship, and I do wanna get married to him in due time, but just not now.

I looked up at him, "Baby, I'm not ready yet." I told him and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait till you are ready then." he added and soon the doorbell rang.

I went to the door and opened it to see Mitchie beaming at me. I gave her a hug and ushered her into the house. All of the girls are meeting at my house before we embarked on our trip.

* * *

><p><strong>[Emily "Em" POV]<strong>

After I got ready, I grabbed my cellphone and gave mum a call.

"Mum, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Vegas for Belle's Bachelorette Party." I told her.

"Alright honey, sounds good and anyway you do need a break and does Dolph still gave you problems?" Mum asked.

Mum does not liked Dolph cause of the way he treated me.

"No mum, he does not." I said softly.

"Sometimes I wondered why must you stick with him, Em? You deserved a better man than him." Mum added flatly.

"Mum, but I really liked Dolph, he may be a jerk sometimes but he does care for me." I replied.

"Yeah you have to be kidding me right. Dad wants you to leave him and meet his student Alex Riley. Your dad says that Alex is a much better man than him." Mum told me.

I just rolled my eyes, mum and dad have been playing matchmaker, ever since they found out that Dolph had cheated on me 6 months ago.

"Mum I don't want to talk about this right now, and I love you and dad. I'll be meeting you guys at Belle's wedding this Sunday alright. Do tell dad. I said Hi." I added.

"Alright love ya too honey. Take care." Mum said before we hung up.

I got my bag ready when Dolph came into the room, he wrapped his arms around my waist and plant a kiss on my shoulders.

"Good Morning babe." he said.

"Hey good morning, Dolph." I said as I turned around to gave him a kiss.

"Em remember to call me every 1 hour alright." he reminded me and I just nod my head.

After getting everything ready, I kissed Dolph goodbye and left my house and make my way over to Kayley's Villa.

* * *

><p><strong>[Belle Sullivan POV]<strong>

After packing my bag and got everything ready, mum came into my room.

"Belle honey, do you have everything ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah I think so." I nodded.

"Okay that's good and anyway Drew is waiting for you in the living room. By the way Belle your wedding dress will be delivered tomorrow and just enjoy yourself over there alright and don't you worry about anything. Me and your dad, we'll handle everything here." Mum smiled and I hugged her tightly.

I went down the stairs to meet Drew, once he saw me, he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. I hug him back and gave him a kiss.

"I can't wait till we're married Belle." he chuckled and I stroked his cheek softly.

"Me too Drew, me too." I added before giving him a gentle kiss.

"Do give me a call once you reached there babe." he reminded and I nod my head and after giving him one last kiss, I got out of my house and headed over to Kay's.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kay's POV]<strong>

Soon Em and Belle arrived and after saying our goodbye to Sheamus and my mum, all 4 of us went out to my new Pink Audi TT Roadster, and as soon as they got in, I began to drive us towards Sin City.

I put on my Gucci Sunnies and yelled loudly, "VEGAS HERE WE COME!"

"Woo I can't wait to PARTTTYYYYY!" Em screamed loudly.

"I can't wait to hit the casinos and make a few bucks." Mitchie added while Belle just shook her head and grinned at our antics.

We took turns driving, and after an approximately 5 hours we finally reached the famous resort destination in the world.

I parked outside the beautiful Ceasars Palace and went into the lobby. We were awed by the elegance of the hotel.

We saw a young man who's a hotel receptionist by the front desk and went up to him. He smiled warmly at all of us.

"Hi there the 4 of us have made a reservation for the Forum Tower Penthouse Suite." I told him as he began clicking onto the computer.

"Yes Miss, there is a reservation for the Forum Tower Penthouse Suite and it will be $4,075 a night." he added and Belle's jaw immediately dropped.

"Alright we'll take the room for 3 nights." I told him. As he was trying to checked us in, Belle insisted that she wanted to pay for half of it.

"No Belle, it's your bachelorette party and we can't let you pay!" I insisted as she frowned.

"But are you girls out of your mind! 4 friggin' thousand dollars a night! This is crazy!" she yells in frustration.

"Take it easy Belle, it's no problem. We are here to party anyway." Em assured her.

After he got us our keycard, we stepped into the elevator together and made our way to where our suite is.

Once we're up at our rooms, I marveled at the posh interior and the decor of the rooms. Even Belle is completely awed by it.

The Italian Sculptures were beautiful, there were 4 bedrooms with LCD Televisions, for each one of us, there's also multiple oversize SPA bathtubs and the designer for the bedding is simply gorgeous! Not only that there were a billiard table and Yamaha Pianos and everything in here is top of the line and no wonder its so friggin expensive!

"Wow this place is EPIC!" I yelled out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>[Em POV] - Later during the Day<strong>

"So girls are we heading down to the club tonight?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course, that will be our number one priority, after all the reason we came here is too party and get wasted right girls?" I yelled excitedly.

"Yeah for sure!" Kay added, "Let's settle in first before we head out to the clubs tonight..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Later on at 8PM-<strong>

**[Kay POV]**

"So are you girls ready or what?" Belle asked us.

"Yeah hold on" I replied while taking out my favorite hairspray and styled my long brown tresses.

Mitchie and Belle had got their makeup done when Em's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Yeah baby, we are already here and we got ourselves a Penthouse suite. Yeah I know, wish you were here with me Dolph. I can't wait to get back into your arms." Em gushed over the phone, while I just rolled my eyes in disgust.

I knew exactly what type of guy, Dolph is! He's a Super Douchebag! Em hung up the phone and looked at us.

"Girls I have something to announce, me and Dolph we're getting married in a few months time!" Em gushed excitedly.

Belle and Mitchie were happy for her, but as for me, I'm about to gag! How can Em ever thought of getting married to that Doofus?

"But Em, did you forget that he's a player who cheated on you with a hooker!" I argued with her.

"It was just an accident Kay, and that girl is not a hooker, she's a bartender." She corrected me.

"So what? hooker, bartender. The point is he did cheated on you, didn't he?" I rambled on trying to prove my point.

"But Kay, Dolph said he was wasted at that moment." She added in defiance, and I just looked at her incredulously.

"Em, Dolph is a Prick!" I hollered when Belle suddenly punched my arm playfully.

"Kay, that's not nice! Dolph is Em's boyfriend and if they wanted to get married, then that's good for them." Belle reprimanded me.

"Alright, Alright my bad Em, fine let's quit moping around and go have some fun. Let's bounce to JET, I heard that its the hottest night club in Vegas!" I exclaimed excitedly.

The 4 of us got to the elevator as a group of guys started to checked us out.

I was wearing a mini black and silver metallic dress, Em wore a sexy black halter top dress, Mitchie opted for a blue and silver mini dress while Belle wore a silver grey mini dress.

We got down to the lobby and went over to JET...

Once we entered the club, we got accustomed and started dancing, the 4 of us were simply having the best times of our lives. Lots of guys walked over and would buy us drinks and we would dance with each one of them till we're completely exhausted.

All of us, went to sit down on one of the booths when a hot dark haired guy walked towards me and said softly to my ear, 'Call Me' and winked at me before he disappeared to the back of the club.

"Woah, looks like that guy is smitten, Kay." Em teased. "You think so?" I blushed as Em nodded.

"Em, can you go and get us some drinks?" Mitchie asked. Em nods her head and headed towards the bar.

"Wow this is so much fun than I thought." Belle exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah it is, I told you so." Mitchie added.

A while later, Em got back with our drinks and we make a toast to Belle.

"Belle the three of us would like to make a toast to our best friend in the whole wide world. May you be blessed with little Mcintyres soon" I added as Em continued, "May you and Drew lived happily ever after." Mitchie giggled and its her turn to make a toast, "May you always be happy with Drew."

All of us toasted and drank it all in one shot...

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Morning-<strong>

**[Kay POV]**

I woke up feeling fuzzy and my head frickin hurts! It almost felt like a power drill had been constantly drilled into my brain! Arghhh! I hate being hungover'ed! I looked around and realized that I'm laying on the floor next to my bed. I must have fallen off. I groaned in pain as I slowly stood up and head towards the bathroom, I went to the sink to wash my face and as I glanced at the corner of my eye through the reflection of the mirror, I froze in terror! I quickly whirled around and screamed at the top of my lungs! Its a huge damn tiger!

I run out from the bathroom and tripped into somebody, I lose my balance and crashed face first to the floor. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" I screamed in pain as I hold my nose, luckily is isn't broken!

I quickly whirled around to see who have I tripped into, and it turns out to be a guy with tattoos who happened to be sleeping on the floor just in front of the bathroom. I let out a huge scream as he slowly stirred and opened his eyes!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed in terror as he tried to calm me down.

"Hey Kayley, shush... don't you remember me? I'm Phil and you were all over me last night!" he exclaimed and I noticed visible lip ring and while he's trying to explained to me, Mitchie came out of her room upon hearing the commotion that we were making.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She asked in bewilderment.

"OH SHIT, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" She gasped and asked the man with tattoos.

"Calm down, I'm Phil Brooks! Don't any of your girls remember me?" he looked at us completely baffled.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" I asked in exasperation and before he could answer, Mitchie grabbed his arm and pushed him out of our hotel room.

"That's enough for now Phil, or whatever your name is? Just get out of our room before we call security!" Mitchie hollered and the Phil guy had no choice but to leave, he looks sad and I almost felt sorry for him.

All this commotion made me forget about the Jungle Cat that's in the bathroom! I gasped when I suddenly realized it, "Mitchie there's a huge tiger in our bathroom!" I told her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Mitchie added before turning the doorknob and went in to check. Moments later, she run out from the bathroom and hollered loudly...

"No shit! It's really a tiger inside there! What the hell is happening around here? Look at the state of this place! This is a Madhouse! Where is Em...?" Mitchie yelled in desperation.

* * *

><p><strong>[Em POV]<strong>

"Will you marry me Em? Dolph asked as he proposed to me on one knee in front of the Eiffel Tower, I was in tears as I said, "YES." We kissed and that's when I woke up. It was such a sweet dream.

I turned to my side and saw Dolph sleeping next to me on the bed with his face concealed by the blanket, I was about to wrapped my arm around him when I realized that this person has dark hair but Dolph is a blonde! Who could this guy be? I braced myself as I slowly pulled the blanket down so that I can see his face? As I did that, the guy suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me!

The guy isn't Dolph! I began screaming at the top of my lungs upon realizing that and fell from the bed, "Owwwww!" I yelped in pain.

"Emily, are you alright babe? Why are you screaming?" The man asked as he got up from bed to help me.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my bed...!" I yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you babe? I'm Zack Ryder! We were together at the Bellagio's _The Bank_ Nightclub last night, and you didn't wanna let me go. You keep saying that you wanna keep me since you find me hot! Woo Woo Woo you know it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I snarled as both Kay and Mitchie rushed into my room.

Mitchie and Kay were shocked to see Zack, and without any hesitation Mitchie grabbed Zack by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "Get out and take your shirt with you!" Mitchie yelled at him. He looks completely shocked, but he did leave our hotel eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>[Mitchie POV]<strong>

As I shoved the dorky guy out of our room, I went to check up on Belle, I opened the door to her room and was surprised that she's not in there? I checked the other rooms and she's not in there too!

Where could she be? _I wondered. _

"Girls, where is Belle?" I asked both Em and Kay.

"isn't she in her room?" Kay shrugged.

"Nope, I checked everywhere, and she's not in there? Where could she be?" I panicked.

"Relax, she's probably down by the pool or something, give her a call, Mitchie." Em ordered.

I grabbed my cell and dialed her number, I froze when I heard the sound of her ringtone, and found her phone by the table, so that means she didn't take her phone with her after all?_I sighed _

"Where the hell is Belle, ladies?" I exclaimed loudly and almost felt like I'm about to get a panic attack.

"Just calm down girls, let's retrace what we did last night alright. I think I have never been this hungover'ed before!" Kay hollered as she rubbed her temple.

"Isn't it weird that we couldn't remember anything that happened last night? This is freaking me out! I added as I rubbed my forehead to try to recalled what exactly had happened!

* * *

><p><strong>[Kay POV]<strong>

I looked over at Em, and she's looking glum.

"Who the fuck is Zack Ryder? Why the hell don't I remember who he is? Why is he on my bed! Argh! What exactly happened last night! Awww my head hurts!" she yelled out loud in frustration.

"Just chill Em. You're not the only one who's bugged by this, there's a hot guy who's apparently sleeping in front of our bathroom moments ago and he told me his name is Phil Brooks and that I'm all over him! But I couldn't remember him in JET last night?" I added looking confused.

"Zack did mention that I was with him over at The Bellagio! You got to be kidding me! Weren't all of us at JET last night?" Em added as both me and Mitchie were baffled on how we could possibly had been in both places at the same time!

"Not only that, there's apparently a huge jungle cat in the bathroom too!" Mitchie added as Em's eyes widened. "Are you serious, you got to be bullshitting me right? How the hell did it get there?" Em added.

"No idea!" Mitchie shrugged. As she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, my eye caught something glinting, and I realized that she's wearing a diamond ring!

"Mitchie did you get married last night?" I asked as I pointed to the ring on her finger.

She stares at the ring for a while when her eyes suddenly widened in horror, upon realizing that it did looked liked a wedding band!

"WHAT THE HELL! I GOT MARRIED! AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She yelled out loud before passing out on the floor...

* * *

><p><strong>Where's Belle?<strong>

**Who's Phil Brooks and Zack Ryder?**

**Did Mitchie really got married, but to who?**

**Why can't they remember anything?**

**Whose tiger is that?**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
